The Dressing Room
by Orenji Yoh-chan
Summary: A dedication to whom I worship, Author-sama! Others can read and review, too! I'd like that very much! -grins- [YohRen] [Drabble]


**The Dressing Room.**

**Dedicated to: **The one I worship, Author-sama! –worships-

**Pairing: **YohRen, because EVERYONE loves that pairing.. Except for those stupid homophobes..-shakes fist at them-

**Rated: **PG, formild language and sexual content! If you would call it that.

Everyone can review and read my stories! This is my first one, so yey! Be nice! I've written fics before, but not on the internet.. It scares me. –waterfall tears-

Ren: Oh, just shut up already and get on with the fic! –taps foot impatiently-

Orenji: Oh, are you THAT impatient? You just want to get it down with Yoh!

Ren: W-What! I do not! Just.. SHUT UP.

Orenji: -giggles- Ok, ok. Here it is! Hope you like, Author-sama! –worships-

**The Dressing Room **—

"Ren?"

"…Nani?"

"What about this one?"

"…"

"Ren..?"

"…Nani?"

The headphones-wearing boy placed his hands on his hips and huffed, pouting slightly. "Ren, why aren't you paying attention to me? I asked you a question!" He scolded the young Chinese boy.

Ren blinked and turned his gaze away from Yoh. "Maybe because I don't want to hear your constant whining." Ren answered him, starring at something ahead of him. Yoh scooted behind him and attempted to find when he was looking at and scrunched his nose.

"Ren.. Why are you starring at a fat man?" Yoh whispered in Ren's ear. This caused Ren to jump away from Yoh and blush, slapping his hand over the ear that had been 'violated'. "K- Kisama! I am not! What makes you think that!" Yoh pointed his index finger over to the rather large man down the aisle and groaned slightly.

"Well, you were starring at him for one." Yoh said matter-of-factly. Ren crossed his arms and shot one of his oh-so-famous glares at his lover. "I was in deep thought, Yoh. I have no clue what I'm starring at." Almost immediately, waterfalls of tears fell from Yoh's big, brown eyes as he stared over at cat-eyed boy.

"Do.. Do you think he's better looking than me, Ren?" Ren blushed furiously. "What? No! Why are you asking me this? Honestly, you're being ridiculous!" He said rather quickly. Yoh blinked and continued his act. "So.. you still think I'm pretty, Ren?" He asked, a small smile of hope returning to his face.

"Y-Yoh! Stop! This is stupid!" The smile had vanished once he said that. "So you do think he's prettier than me! Ren you're so mean!" Yoh shouted, crying once again. People around them had stopped what they were doing to stare over at the two friends.

Ren's face reddened from the embarrassment and reached a hand out to touch his kois shoulder. "Yoh, stop! You don't need to cry over something as stupid as that!" Ren coaxed, trying to shush the sobbing boy. "But it _isn't_ stupid, Ren! You find a fat guy more attractive than _me_!"

Ren groaned. Maybe HoroHoro was right, he _wasn't _good at fixing emotional breakdowns. But who cared what Horo thought?

Ren, desperate to do anything to stop Yoh from crying, sighed and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him up to eye-level. He brushed his hand across Yohs cheek and smiled weakly. "Yoh, you know I couldn't fall for someone like _him_. I mean, come on Yoh. Be reasonable." He whispered to him. Yoh smiled and sniffled. "You mean it? So.. you like me more than him?" Ren nodded. "Of course. You're the only one, Yoh."

This had brightened Yohs spirit, as he jumped into Rens arms and hugged him. "I knew you loved me!" He yelled out, getting more glances from people. Rens face reddened as he gently, but also forcefully, pushed Yoh off. He rolled his eyes secretly as he turned his back to Yoh and began his search for a decent shirt through the jungle of clothes.

"But you never answered my question, Ren." Yoh said from behind Ren, looking over his shoulder. "Oh, but I did. I already said that I found you mo—"

"No, not _that_ question! The _other_ question!" Yoh said, getting a bit fussy. Ren turned around and blinked. "What other question?" "..Ren.." Yoh giggled at the smaller ones confusion. Rens cheeks began to redden once more, ashamed and embarrassed to have bee so dense.

"What about this shirt?" Yoh asked, pulling out a plain white t-shirt that had a rather large, plump orange on it. One the right sleeve was a smaller version of the orange. Ren starred at it and rolled his eyes once more. "Yea, I guess it's ok. But don't you want something more.. classy? Elegant?" Ren asked. "Why go for something so plain and boring?" Yoh looked at his shirt and his tears began to well up with tears again. "B-b-b-but I like oranges.."

Ren quickly agreed that the shirt would look good on him and sighed. Yoh cheered up again and began to act like his old, hyperactive self again. Ren turned his attention back to the clothing and pulled out a silky, long-sleeved black shirt and eyed it.

"Ooh, I like that, Ren!" The Chinese boy heard from behind him. A small smirk came to his lips as he turned around. "Well, I'm glad. Now, shall we ring them up?" Yoh shook his head eagerly. "No no no no no! We have to try it on first!" He explained, grabbing Rens hand and practically dragging his poor lover to the dressing rooms.

They stepped inside and almost instantly Ren went inside a booth. "Now, find your own stall, Yoh. Hurry up because I want to go home, fast." He said, closing the door. Yoh blinked and wondered down the hall, looking for a stall/booth/room/whatever!

Ren hung the silk shirt up on the wall and proceeded to the mirror, where he began to look upon his reflection. He fixed a few stray hairs and wiped away a few dirt patches on his body. After checking himself, and rechecking himself again, he unbuttoned his Chinese, maroon colored belly shirt and slipped it off him.

He checked himself once more in the mirror before frowning at what he saw. "Yoh.." He turned around and glared over at the smiling shaman, who had been backing away. "S-sorry, Ren. It's just that, the stalls are all taken and so, I thought we could.. You know, share?" He said in a questioning tone. Ren eyed him before reluctantly saying 'fine'.

Yoh nodded and said a 'thank you' before slipping off his own shirt. Ren blushed and turned his face away quickly, rushing to pull the shirt off the hanger. "God damn.. shirt. Come off..!" He mumbled in protest. Yoh looked over at him and grinned.

"Ren.."

"…"

"Ren..?"

"…"

"Ren..!" Yoh tried once more, growing more a more impatient.

"What is it?" Ren sputtered out, sill recovering from the 'incident', if that's what you would like to call it. Yoh grabbed Rens shoulders and spun him around, pressing him up against the wall lightly.

"Keep it off." Yoh whispered, getting dangerously close to Ren. Rens blush grew as Yoh drew nearer. "Wh-what? Yoh, not here! Not.. now.." Ren whispered back, just a bit louder. Yoh shook his head as he buried his face in the crock of Rens neck, nuzzling him slightly.

"No. I like it better when it's off." Yoh said again as he pulled Ren into a strong, yet gentle. Ren sighed and leaned into Yohs hold, feeling himself get lost in the scent, the feel, and the heat of him.

Yoh brought a hand up to caress the younger teen's cheek as he lowered himself to capture Rens lips. Ren smirked slightly as he kissed back and snaked his arms around Yohs neck. Ren had been the one to break the passionate kiss and starred into Yohs eyes and shook his head.

"You're unbelievable. Not to mention a complete idiot." He said, releasing himself and turning back to the shirt on the hanger. Yoh grinned happily and pulled on his orenji shirt. "But I'm your idiot, right?" He asked happily.

Ren sighed contently and smiled shyly. "Yes, and you always will be."

"Good, I'm happy.. Koi." The Japanese said, but whispered 'koi' loud enough for only Ren to hear. Rens face flushed. "Kisama."

Ohmyshit.. xD! I don't know why I like that freaking line. I think it's funny. But I hope you enjoyed, Author-sama! I shall brainstorm some more so I can help you with your stories! OH! Brainstorm! …. Never mind.. Stupid Mickey.. Taking over my mind.

Ren: Mickey?

Orenji: Dur! Mickey Mouse! You should go outside more, Renny!

Ren: -mumbles-

Yoh: Yea, Renny!

Horo: Renny!

Orenji: Omg, it's contagious! Wait, where'd you guys come from?

Horo: Your closet.

Orenji: But that's where the Lion and the Witch lives! OO;

Yoh: No.. That's a wardrobe. We came from the closet.

Orenji: …Shut up. Any who! –waves them away- I hope you like, Author-sama! –worships and nuzzles- Review, people, review! I've got orenjis..!


End file.
